


Without A Doubt (I'd Die For You)

by PhoenixFalling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, i really fucking miss nia and alex smh, ima actually USE leviathan unlike, kara has to choose between lena or willy, leviathan targets kara, or maybe not, remember when supergirl was good? whew, supercorp is soulmates fuckers, supercorp? maybe, why break the body when you can break the heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalling/pseuds/PhoenixFalling
Summary: One of the top leaders of Leviathan has lost patience, resorting to a special tactic to get rid of Supergirl- not death, but breaking her spirit. Through some undeseriable means, they know of Kara's secret. They decide to target two people deemed worthy to use as bait, giving Kara the choice to save one. This choice will change Kara's world forever
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Without A Doubt (I'd Die For You)

An aged woman angrily slammed a laptop shut, letting out an annoyed groan as she stepped away from the computer and the news that troubled her. Her gaze flickered to the array of monitors, each displaying a different camera set to spy on selective targets. 

From her sources, she knew that Lena Luthor decided to work with that good for nothing brother of hers, although she prefered for the intelligent woman to be hindered by Lex than illuminated by the Kryptonian. Lena had such talent and potential but she valued the opinions of others too much, if only she knew how extraordinary she was without either Lex or Supergirl. 

Lena was proceeding with her silly project to remove ilintent from people, and she had Lex assisting her. While her intention was admirable, this childish project was more of a nuisance than a concern, but a nuisance she was going to squash like a bug under a steel toed boot. 

Her second in command, Gamemnea, was busy infiltrating the Board of Directory of Obsidian to keep an eye on Andrea. They would need Obsidian’s technology one day, with Gamemnea’s position it would be easy to get a hold of what they need.

She was growing impatient though, particularly with Eve’s grand failure of eliminating Lex drastically screwed up their plans. He was far too greedy for their cause, too self centered and reckless. Leviathan was not afraid to do what needed to be done, but Lex’s murderous tendencies were undesirable and drew too much attention. His half-sister, however, proved an actual threat. Her desire to do good was admirable, but how she chose to make such efforts were threatening to Leviathan’s goal. Lena had to be stopped before she hindered their plan further.

When it came to the other Heads of Leviathan, they were becoming impatient with her. She was trying to have the least amount of unnecessary deaths on her hands, perhaps because she was a human, she had a conscious still. There wasn’t much left, but enough for there to be a slight desire to only harm out of necessity. And this, this was either a make or break for her position in Leviathan. 

Regardless, if she did handle Lex and Lena Luthor, there was always the ever-present problem of the damn Kryptonian. It wasn’t all too hard to piece together her secret identity, but revealing it wouldn’t help further her cause. She had no doubt that Kara would still use her powers to help people. Killing the heroine would only inspire others, no, she needed to dishearten her. Supergirl was a pesky beacon of hope that she couldn’t extinguish, but maybe she could still break something within her. In theory, she could kill two birds with one stone. 

The young hero was more vulnerable than she realized, and Leviathan planned exploiting it. 

The woman smiled to herself as she watched two simultaneous events unfold on two separate screens. Leviathan agents had begun executing her plan. Everything was starting to fall into place, phase one was in motion. It was only a matter of time before she would succeed, she had worked so hard after all these years and she certainly wouldn’t let some annoying self proclaimed hero mess it up. All that she had sacrificed… She refused to fail. The end was in sight now, it was merely a matter of execution to succeed. 

The Leviathan leader was combing over the details of her plan, going over every single aspect to ensure she had a backup plan set in place in the unlikely chance of failure. She sighed heavily, becoming increasingly impatient as to where her men were. She leaned against the table as she flipped through an ancient book, waiting for her agents to arrive. 

Sometime later, she heard a single confident knock at the door. “Come in,” she replied calmly, dimming the lights to maintain a sense of threat and mystery. The woman cleared her throat, preparing to introduce herself to the hostages. While her sole identity was Leviathan, the person she used to be was long since dead but there was a chance she could still be recognized. 

A handful of Leviathan agents walked in, dragging with them two people with black bags over their heads. They were forced onto their knees, wildly looking around in confusion. The man was baffled, struggling as he tried to break free from his restraints, “I am a reporter! I don’t know what you want, but I won’t let you get away from this!” 

The young woman, however, seemed more annoyed than anything else. “First time being kidnapped?” She asked the man sarcastically, sighing as this was a mere inconvenience. “What do you want? You kidnapped the wrong person if you’re trying to get a ransom, no one cares about me.” She was now addressing her captor. 

“Oh trust my honey, someone very important still cares for your life,” she said smoothly, smiling as something stirred behind Lena’s frosty green stare. “Both of you for that matter.” 

Neither Lena or William gave her the pleasure of a response, instead they looked at each other. Lena’s skepticism met William’s distrust. The Head of Leviathan chuckled to herself, curious how an alien with unlimited powers end up with an attachment to two very different people. Regardless, Kara Zor-El’s yearning to feel human was going to be the end of her. 

“I’ve been thinking to myself, what does a genius Luthor and a reporter have in common? Who are you, hotshot reporter? Miss Luthor is well known in National City, but you? I can’t say I’ve heard of you before, so tell me what even is your name?” The woman rested her arms on her hips, looking down at the contrasting people kneeling below her. Lena wasn’t even trying to escape, there was already a dark defeat in her face, she had no fight left.

“William Dey, I am a reporter for Catco Magazine,” he huffed, hurt that she didn’t know who he was. He shook his head as he looked at Lena in a new light, “Wait, Lena? Lena Luthor?”

She didn’t even grant the man a glance and reluctantly responded, “What about it? Does soggy makeup and tangled hair really make that much of a difference?” 

“You’ve always been so collected and professional in all the videos I’ve seen of you,” William grumbled defensively, averting his attention to the woman again, “What do you want with us?”

“Mind your place, I’ll get there eventually,” she snapped aggressively. She shook her head, taking a steading breath of fresh air, “What do you think, Lena? What do you two have in common to be here?” She asked calmly, trying to prompt a response out of the quiet woman. 

Lena rolled her eyes, leaning back as she glanced around her surroundings. She was clearly ready for this ordeal to be over, regardless of how it ended. “I don’t know. I don’t really care, after your tenth kidnapping you kind of just get desensitized to it all. It could be for a plethora of reasons, money, my technical skills. Or you want something from Lex or Lilian.” It was frustrating how calm Lena was, teasing her victims was the only fun she got to have. “I don’t really know about him though. Are you going to make him write a scathing article about Obsidian? Catco? Luthor Corp?” 

“No, I don’t need either of you for your skills,” she was very light on that last word, “See, there’s someone that I need out of my way, but simply killing her won’t be enough. And from what I’ve seen, she doesn’t exactly stay dead either,” she took a step forward, enough for William to shrink under her cold, heartless gaze. Lena was unaffected, instead, her eyes went from uninterested to burning anger. Clearly, the strange woman had struck a chord.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but no one cares about me,” Lena interrupted carelessly, not caring whatsoever if this action would have consequences. That Luthor stubborn gene shined through as Lena refused to accept what she was hinting at. 

William frowned, still not catching up, “Who are you even talking about? I don’t anyon-”

The strange woman’s eyes gleamed in the pale light as she folded her arms, “Don’t play coy with me, Luthor. I didn’t think I would have to spell it out for you, but you’re frustrating me, girl. I know you’re aware of Supergirl’s identity, wasn’t it that very secret that tore you two apart?”

“No! You better stay the fuck away from her. Is it money you want? I have that, I’ll do anything,” Lena snarled, body tensing as she glared daggers at the Leviathan lead. If looks could kill, then the mysterious lady would drop dead. 

Finally, she had gotten an enjoyable reaction, one fueled by emotion and desperation. William’s expression was more amusing than anything else as he finally started to connect the dots. “There she is! That’s the intelligent Lena I know! Unfortunately for your sake, there is only one thing that you can offer me Miss Luthor.” Her dark eyes flickered from Lena to William, “And quite frankly, the only valuable thing he can provide me. Your lives,” a malicious gleam flashed in her eyes as a sick grin formed. “Or merely the pretense than she can save either of you.”

Despite her previous protests, Lena fell quiet. William was completely lost, still unable to figure out who they were talking about. She finally spoke, voice was barely above a whisper, “Really? Bait? You’d be better off plucking a random citizen off the street. She doesn’t care about me. I’m just a villain to her, no better than my psychotic brother.”

“That may be so, but she still cares for you. Supergirl acts all high and mighty, but her biggest weakness is the connections she’s made in her human life. No matter, Kara Danvers’ time as Supergirl is over. I’ll make sure of it.”

“So Kara is Supergirl? I mean she’s an extraordinary human, but superpowers? The Supergirl? Are you sure we’re talking about the same Kara?” William finally found his voice, “I can’t believe it!”

“I’m surprised she didn’t tell you, I thought I was the only one she hid that secret from,” Lena growled sourly, staring at William with contempt. 

“She really told a Luthor? She’s braver than I thought,” he scoffed, his distrust for the Luthor family obvious in his tone. His comment was unusual, but she  
brushed past it for sake of moving this along.

“Why are you telling us this?” Lena’s nose flared at his comment, clearly rising anger within her. She decided to ignore William in sake of trying to understand the situation.

She was growing tiresome of this talking, she wanted Supergirl out of her way, “I don’t really have anything to lose, now do I? I have no identity to give up, you do not know where you are. I have assurances in place, so for both of you to live through this is very unlikely. Even so,I personally believe that you have the right to know why you are being sacrificed for Leviathan’s cause.”

“S-Sacrificed?” William stuttered, scrambling backwards only to run into the Leviathan men behind him. 

“Of course, what else would get Supergirl’s attention? Don’t worry sweetheart, she’ll pick one of you. One of you will live, but that’s all on Miss Danvers,” she explained. 

Lena turned her head away but not before the Leviathan woman caught sight of her fallen face. What made her think that Supergirl would pick the man? Nonetheless, Kara was going to be forced to show who mattered more; Lena or William. 

The woman stepped back, soaking in the fear that electrified the room. Sometimes being a high official for Leviathan has its perks.  
“Enough of this. Gag them both,” she commanded. Her instructions were followed immediately. “It’s time to send a message.”  
“Sometimes it’s about breaking their spirit, not their bodies. Kryptonians are ridiculously hard to kill, and Miss Danvers has made more than enough connections for me to exploit. She’ll learn what it’s like to feel pain and loss like a human,” she said to herself, smiling gleefully at the fear in Lena and William’s eyes. The only difference was Lena’s fear was for Kara’s safety, and William was terrified for his impending death. She found the drastic difference amusing, she certainly was curious to see whom Kara ended up choosing. 

* * * * *

“Are you alright?” Alex affectionately bumped into her distracted sister. Kara was staring blankly into the distance. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how quiet you were at brunch! You hardly touched your pancakes, and you never turn down food,” she said, both tone and wide eyes indicating her growing worry. 

The pair had just finished brunch together before they were going to break off to their respective jobs. Kara tried to chat and gossip with her sister, but she eventually gave up and listened as Alex excitedly told her about the weekend vacation she was planning to take Kelly on.  
It wasn’t surprising that Alex had picked up on her shift in mood, but Kara was struggling to tell her sister what was on her mind.  
Kara didn’t know how to put her feelings into words, mainly because her actions from several days prior hung over her like the threat of rain on a cloudy day. Part of her regrets telling Lena she would have to treat her like a villain, partially because she wasn’t entirely sure if she could. Kara kept telling herself that she did the right thing, there wasn’t much else she could do. Lena refused to accept her apology and if she was so determined to hate her and work alongside Lex than so be it. 

“Enough is enough, Kara. What the hell is going on with you? I know things are rough lately, working with Lex and your complicated relationship with Lena but you’ve come through worse,” while Alex meant well, her words were naive. But then again, how would she know how Kara was feeling if she didn’t even try to tell her? 

“Worse is subjective, especially when my relationship with Lena was doomed from the beginning,” Kara snapped, cheeks burning as she immediately felt guilty for lashing out. “I told Lena that if she keeps up with this, then I would have to stop her. But I don’t know if I can.”

“What do you mean? You’ve never shied away in the face of a threat, even against your own family. Against Reign, even when there was an easier way, you still kept strong and persisted. If Lena starts hurting people, you’ll be able to stop her,” concern weighed down her voice. She didn’t understand. Alex didn’t know what she experienced with Mxy. 

“What Mxy showed me… It was horrible, Alex. I didn’t even try to stop her when Lena was some evil overlord, twisted by Lilian’s experiments. She would have killed me, and I did nothing,” Kara murmured, unable to look at her sister. 

Alex’s eyes were wide with shock, she wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Just as she started to speak, Kara froze in her spot. A sharp noise rang in her ears, just as the television advertisements broadcasting on the sides of the buildings were abruptly cut off.

In effort to dull the noise, her hands covered her ears, shutting her eyes to try and block out the pain. A single voice echoed off the monitors, so loud that it felt like the voice was in her head. Far worse than nails on a chalkboard, loud enough so that Kara’s own thoughts were just a faded whisper in the wind.  
Alex tried catching her as she fell to the ground as the sound became overwhelming. She could faintly hear Alex say something, but her words fell upon deafened ears. 

“Kryptonian,” the voice said calmly, “It appears you misplaced a couple of friends, I assume you want them back.”

The high pitch screeching dulled enough for Kara to manage to open her eyes. Her heart ceased to work, Alex let out a hushed gasp as the camera focused on two people in distress. “Lena?” She murmured breathlessly, wincing as the ringing in her ears grew louder again. 

“You can only save one. If you send any of your government lackies or that superhero wannabe, I’ll make sure the entire block goes down with your friends inside. I know all your tricks, all of your allies. I do have some preemptive measurements in place if someone that isn’t invincible to bullets shows up in your place. I’m not completely unreasonable though, I’ll give you the address where each of your… acquaintances are. You have an hour to decide who you want to save and rescue them, the other one however...” The voice trailed off, indicating certain doom for whomever Kara didn’t choose. Just when she thought the voice was finished, it continued for one last sentence. “I’m not done yet, little hero. You see, the exact moment you enter the building for one, the other will go up in flames. You can try and save both, but I have a feeling you won’t make it in time.”

Lena was urgently shaking her head, almost as if warning Kara to stay away. Her eyes were wide in terror, tears streaming down her face. William, on the other hand, mumbled loudly through his gag, pleading for his life to be spared. He was distressed, but there did seem to be an uncomfortable air of confidence that he was going to be safe, as if the repercussions hadn’t hit him yet. Lena was aware of the ticking clock, William too was getting increasingly hysterical as he kicked and frantically fought off the guards. 

Then silence. All the screens went black and suddenly, Kara was free from whatever that crippling noise was. Alex helped Kara get to her feet, steadying the Kryptonian as she started to stabilize. “What are you going to do? I’m sure we can figure out something, we can save them both.”

“No,” Kara shook her head, inhaling sharply once more as the frequency resumed briefly, although only she could hear the singular disembodied voice.  
She was about to remove her glasses to switch to Supergirl before Alex grabbed her arm, “We need to think through this! Don’t go rushing in blindly, we don’t even have the locations yet. There’s time, let’s go back to the DEO and talk with Brainy, then we can figure something out.”

“Where is there a we in this situation? Unless you can fly and are suddenly invincible to virtually everything, this is a strictly me situation! I have to find them now. There’s no telling what they might do in the meantime,” Kara rebutted, finding no consolation in her sister’s usually calming presence. The second she got the locations, Kara would follow… But who to save? Did she really have to ask herself that? “I have to decide who lives and who dies.” 

“Hey, no matter what we’ve gone against, I have always been there with you. Calm down for a moment, tell me who you want the DEO to go after and we’ll work on an extraction plan. You rescue whomever and then join us at the location for the second person to figure out what to do,” Alex tried to be rational, but Kara refused to listen. “I’m here and always will be, I know you’re stressed with picking, but we’ll get them both out of this alive.”

“Were you not listening? There is no way out of this, either William or Lena will die, if you or the DEO tries to help, then even more people will die. You work on finding out who is behind this while I figure out who might die,” Kara said, trying to find any ounce of hope within the situation. 

“You’ve always been the beacon of light in even the darkest situations, why not now? We look at what we can do, save Lena or William, send the DEO to scout and you can fly in, even if the building is ablaze, to see rescue the other,” Alex insisted, pulling Kara in for a reluctant hug. 

Kara pushed her away and turned her back to Alex. Something stopped her from speaking- a supersonic screech similar to before. She started to fall, this time Alex caught her before she hit the ground. Kara’s head felt like it was about to explode, her vision blurred as a voice broke through. 

“The reporter is located at the abandoned Edge Technologies building at the corner of 8th and 9th. The Luthor girl is located in the Luthor Corp storage facility, not too far from your beloved Catco. Choose wisely, Danvers.” 

Deafening silence. Kara didn’t think, she just reacted. She ripped off her glasses, starting the suit transformation mid-air. Before she knew it, she was already in the air, searching for her destination. She blindly searched the city for her target, except she didn’t know yet who she was going for. Until she caught sight of an unmistakable building that trapped the person that would live. She refused to second guess her instincts and cautiously approached the building, readying herself in case there was an attack.


End file.
